1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to isolated polynucleotides that encode all, or a portion of, a gene that is expressed and the corresponding polypeptide. The present invention also relates to isolated polynucleotides that encode regulatory regions of genes.
2. Background Information
Efforts to map and sequence the genome of a number of organisms are in progress; a few complete genome sequences, for example those of E. coli and Saccharomyces cerevisiae are known (Blattner et al., Science 277:1453 (1997); Goffeau et al., Science 274:546 (1996)). The complete genome of a multicellular organism C. elegans has also been sequenced (See, the C. elegans Sequencing Consortium, Science 282:2012 (1998)). To date, no complete genome of a plant has been sequenced, nor has a complete cDNA complement of any plant been sequenced.